


[podfic] What If I'm A World Unturning

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Brick (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Chess, F/M, Female Protagonist, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Kostich is possibly the last girl one would expect to know anything about chess, but she does know how to play. Brendan taught her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] What If I'm A World Unturning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What If I'm A World Unturning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187085) by [Sour_Idealist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist). 



> Thanks very much, Sour_Idealist, for your permission to record.

Title: [What If I'm A World Unturning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/187085)  
Length: 8:04  
File Size/Type: 7.4 MB, mp3

[At Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?h1h61njd6l8dce1)

Streaming:

[](http://tindeck.com/listen/qnsf)


End file.
